


Forever Over and Over

by dezmari



Series: Chroma: Rose & Onyx :: One Shots [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Kaguya's Dimension, One Shot, Romance, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dezmari/pseuds/dezmari
Summary: As he opened his eyes the world around him was in shades of grey. They were in the middle of nowhere, there was no past around them, no future, only the present. “We can’t stay here.”“We have nowhere else to go."





	

The last thing he remembers is a vibrant red before his line of vision is overshadowed by the purple of his Susano. He vaguely recalls how she screamed, jolting him to consciousness. And as he opened his eyes the world around him was in shades of grey.

 

. . .

 

The first few hours after the aftermath seemed everlasting, every minute seemed like an eternity. The silence just served to amplify the feeling of emptiness around them, but so did every sound that seemed to echo ‘til the ends of the earth. Sasuke couldn’t decide which was worse.

They were both in shock, and they both dealt with it differently. He opted to stay silent, knowing that even if he tried no sound would come out his mouth. Sakura, on the other hand, wouldn’t stop crying, her face contorted in anger he wished he could muster.

 _It wasn’t supposed to end the way it did_ , he knew the same thoughts were racing through her mind.

Around him were only gray lands and skies and the air seemed to carry the ashes of what the fire had scorched, it all smelled of burnt and smoke. As he looked over to Sakura he could notice nothing else but the lack of color. Everything around him was colorless, even the pink of her haired dulled out by the gray.

“How could things go so wrong…” She spoke, after what seemed like forever. Her voice sounded cracked and broken probably due to all her crying. Her eyes and nose were puffed and slightly reddened.

He didn’t know how to answer so he didn’t.

He thought they had it all under control, they were finally getting the upper hand on Kaguya, they had finally sealed her. Everything was supposed to be over. He had been replaying he events in his mind again and again for hours, trying to figure out how it happened.

After he and Naruto sealed Kaguya, Team 7 landed on the ground, just as they started to take a breather the ground started pulling into Kaguya. He remembered seeing Kakashi faraway running towards them.

Sasuke was quick to summon Susano and Naruto was quick to go to Kakashi’s aid. That’s where things got confusing; Sakura tried to run after Naruto, but he held her back and just as he was holding her in place all they could see was red and Naruto and Kakashi were no more.

It took everything in him to hold Susano in place.

His eyes opened the moment he heard Sakura scream. He no longer had Susano as a shield and the stains of darkened blood could be seen everywhere around them as well as the aftermath of the explosion.

Naruto and Kakashi were dead.

He was sure there was nothing left of them. Not after that explosion.

The loss of loved ones shouldn’t come as a surprise to him anymore, not after everyone he’d lost, not after everyone he had left behind. But yet he can still feel the agonizing ache in his chest, he can feel the bile in his throat and it’s like he’s back in those days.

_What now?_

Sakura didn’t answer his unspoken question, she just stared at the ground. They were in the middle of nowhere, there was no past around them, no future, only the present. “We can’t stay here.” He told her and her eyes turned to his as she spoke what was painfully obvious.

“We have nowhere else to go.”

 

.

.

.

 

They had been walking for what seemed like hours, but she wasn’t sure. Time seemed non-existent, distance seemed meaningless. Everything looked the same around them and she felt they were going in circles. Sasuke didn’t voice it out loud, but he didn’t know where they were going…if they were going anywhere.

By now she was dragging her feet through the ground, it took everything in her to keep moving. She was hungry, she was thirsty. And she was afraid they would die like this…walking aimlessly.

The sky was gray, it had been like that for a while now, she wasn’t sure if she should call it day or night, or even if those concepts existed in that world.

She walked behind Sasuke and she saw as his leg gave in and he fell to his knees. “Damn it.” She heard him curse and rushed to his side falling on her knees as well. He tried to stand and she took him by the arm holding him in place.

“It’s no use.” She told him as his gaze met with hers.

They remained in silence a while after that until he broke the silence. “I promise, we’ll find a way out of here.” She nodded, but they both knew it was a promise he might not be able to keep.

 

.

.

.

 

It wasn’t until they reached a greener space that they found something to eat and drink. It seemed more like their world now even if he knew it wasn’t. Trees with weirdly shaped fruits surrounded them, and water bodies seemed vast, but they were alone.

They didn’t know how the world around them worked, one moment they were in that gray landscape and the next there were greens and blues. They walked and walked and suddenly they were there and once he looked back gray was nowhere to be seen.

Sakura had already expressed her uneasiness. “What if we suddenly find ourselves in the lava dimension…or the one with acid lakes…”

It was a possibility.

Sasuke sat in a tree stump looking at the blue sky, in the distance there were mountains and on the mountains there seemed to be something else, but he couldn’t make it out with the distance.

 

.

.

.

 

In the familiar blue and green dimension time seemed to pass, day and night came and went, although Sasuke could swear the passing of time seemed to be much slower. It seemed like weeks until sunset rolled by and days until the moon lit up the sky.

Sakura sat by his side and as he turned to her he saw her staring at the strange sky above them. It was a dark purple with shades of cerulean blue. “There are no stars.” Her comment took him by surprise, in the past few days she had only spoken a few words and only when spoken to.

Sasuke hadn’t taken notice of the stars, his attention more on the moon that seemed to take up most of the sky.

“We should get moving tomorrow.” He changed the subject, they hadn’t moved in days. Afraid of what lied ahead.

“Why?” Her question echoed and the hopelessness in her question is not something he’s used to hearing in her voice. “There’s nothing waiting for us back home…if there even is a home left.”

He had to admit she had a point.

“And what do you propose?”

“Let’s stay here, here where it’s just you and I.” She whispered, her voice low as if anyone would hear them. He couldn’t deny her proposition was tempting.

She’s all he had left.

 

.

.

.

 

Days passed and they go on about their daily lives as if nothing had happened. The first few days are blissful, like nothing he’s ever experienced but before long it seemed to turn into a nightmare. Neither of them mention their fallen teammates it’s as if their names are unable to be uttered.

He remembered their names in the back of his mind, but it felt like he’s forgotten.

There are no more talks of home, no more talks about leaving. It’s just then and now and everything seemed to be going in circles.

For the hundredth time, they sat by the same lake and just like all those times before his hand inched closer to hers and her name fell off his tongue. “Sakura.”

And as if on cue the leaves blew and a single one lands on her knee. He knew the script by heart, the way she takes the leaf and offers it to him.

His eyes widened as his gaze met with hers, from the look in her eyes she had noticed it too. “Sasuke, it’s going on a loop.”

“We need to get out of here.” He replied quickly, he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Just when he thought they’ve snapped out of it Sakura shook her head.

“Why?” She asked and Sasuke wanted to scream. “There’s nothing waiting for us back home…”

“What do you propose?” The words come out of his mouth and he can’t stop himself, they’re trapped.

“Let’s stay here, just you and I.” He was sure he’s heard her say that before, it sounds right.

“Forever.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old piece that I never thought I would post, it was for last years SasuSaku Month in which I wasn't able to participate because life decided to get in the way. Still not sure how I feel about it, I just found the idea interesting.


End file.
